Halloween Dare
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: A Halloween dare gone wrong? Or gone right? Xenia was dared to enter not only the dare, but the house that had everyone scared. She'll find that there's more to it that meets the eye. And who is this shadowy figure? AU LinkxOC one shot.


**This is just a little Halloween present for all my loyal fans out there. I hope you guys enjoy it! ^.^**

**By the way, no werewolves, but there are vampires and Poes. I wanted to do werewolves because I LOVE them, but my friend was like do something different! Ha! However, these vampires do not sparkle, thank awesomeness!**

**I do not own Zelda! I can't believe I have to keep saying this!**

* * *

><p>The cold autumn air chilled my bones, making me tremble. The ends of my robes billowed around me as I stared up at the ominous structure. Lightning suddenly cracked, making me jump as thunder rumbled soon after. I could hear laughter from behind me.<p>

"Look at her! She's shaking like a leaf! I always knew she was a wuss!" a classmate of mine, Mido, laughed. His red hair shined like a beacon in the dark. I found myself thinking the little devil horns peaking out suited him.

"S-Shut up, M-Mido!" I stammered. "I-I can do t-this!" I didn't really believe that. I'd be lucky if I could survive the night.

Mido leaned in close to my face and leered. "Well then, prove it, Xenia. Go into the old Poe Mansion."

I shivered at the mere mention of the name. Rumor was that a wealthy family was brutally murdered there and their vengeful spirits lingered on as Poes. As of now, I was being dared to enter the forsaken mansion and I don't think my white witch costume would actually give me powers.

Taking in a deep breath, I took a step back and away from Mido. "I will do it!" I announced.

"Yeah right!" one of Mido's cronies spat. "You're saying that to stall for time!" He adjusted the head to his Deku Baba costume.

She's just going to chicken out. We should just go already!" the other one exclaimed, ripping off his Keese mask.

Mido held out his hands. He silenced the two, stopping them from leaving. "Hold up, guys," he said. "How about we make a compromise with Xenia? What if we went in with her?"

The question was very out of character for Mido, so I was cautious. His cronies nodded, and the next thing I knew, we were taking our first steps into the old mansion. It was so creepy! The floorboards were cracked and split and they creaked when they were stepped on. A large chandelier hung in the center of the foyer, covered in webs and dust. Some of the candles lay on the floor under it. The wall sconces were in the same state.

I shivered and coughed as a sudden burst of air swept through the room, stirring up the dust. Mido and his gang coughed right alongside me. "What was that?!" one of them hacked.

"A window down the hall must be open," another answered.

While they were thinking somewhat logically, I was quaking in fear. Every nerve in my body was on fire, and I was on high-alert. It was almost too painful to even be in the house. I may not have any actual witch powers, but my family was known for spiritual powers. Mine were useless, however, due to the fact my body was so sensitive. And right now, it felt like my body was burning in the flames of Hell. There was supernatural activity at work here.

The pain subsided as quickly as it came. I let go of my head, not even realizing I had been holding it, and looked up. Mido and his gang were gone! They had ventured further into the house without me! "Fine," I muttered. "They can go and just get lost without me." I moved to exit the house, but I stopped. I couldn't just leave them here. Especially not when a monster might be here.

As I turned away from the door, it slammed shut suddenly and a bang echoed throughout the room. I whipped around and yanked on the door and pounded on the wood. After a few minutes, I stopped and slumped against the door. I couldn't leave now, not even if I wanted to.

Out of nowhere, a loud scream erupted from somewhere in the mansion, making me jump. It sounded male. It must have been Mido or someone from his gang. I leapt to my feet and walked slowly down the hall. I needed to find the others fast!

After minutes of walking, I wandered into what was probably once a library or a study. Hundreds of books were packed into many shelves that lined the walls. Some were even stacked on each other on the floor and the desk. And everything was covered in dust and webs.

I sighed. This would have been my favorite room… if this place wasn't haunted.

I walked around the room, taking everything into account. Towards the back of the room, I found a large portrait hanging on the wall. It was a family portrait. There were four women and two men in the painting. The two men looked almost identical with their bushy, red mustaches and their black robes. They each held a conductor's baton in their hands. The women couldn't have looked more different. One wore green, another wore blue, the third wore red, and the last one wore a lavish purple. There was a plaque showing their names from left to right.

"Flat, Beth, Joelle, Amy, Meg, and Sharp," I read. This must have been the family that lived here. The siblings who were murdered. A lump formed in my throat as I noticed how much colder the room had gotten. The marks on my right arm, indicating my spiritual abilities, started to burn. I braced myself, slamming my eyes shut.

It seemed like minutes and nothing had happened. I opened my eyes, but as soon as I did, I felt something pool around my sandal-clad feet. I looked down and shrieked at the sight of a red liquid. Was this… it was… it was blood! I felt queasy at the thought of standing in it. I looked everywhere in rapid movements and saw more and more blood oozing from the walls. It came mainly from the eyes and the mouths of the people in the portrait.

I climbed up on the desk in the room, hoping to stay out of the blood for as long as I could. It continued to rise, forcing me to leap on top of a bookcase and take refuge there. I watched in horror as the blood filled the room. It wouldn't be long now.

Then it happened. The blood suddenly shot up towards the ceiling, flooding the room. I barely had enough time to suck in my breath. The amount of blood in the room put an enormous amount of pressure on my body, threatening to crush my lungs. But I was still alive and I was determined to stay that way.

I forced my amber eyes to open and peer through the thick liquid. I could just barely see the door to the room. Its airtight seal prevented the liquid from draining out the room.

I began to swim towards the door, my muscles straining as my arms and legs pumped through the thick liquid. Arriving at the door, I grabbed the knob and turned it. It wouldn't budge! I pushed on the door with all my might, faintly hearing the groans of the wood. _Just a little more_, I thought frantically, my lungs screaming for air.

Finally, the door gave way, a tidal wave spilling through. I landed on the floor in a heap, coughing wildly. My black tresses clung to my head, crimson dripping off the tips.

I turned my gaze to the room I had just escaped from, my eyes widening at the site of a dry room. It was like the bloody flood had never happened at all, but my red-stained costume said otherwise. What was going on? Was this the work of ghosts, Poes perhaps?

Standing up on wobbly legs, I slowly walked down the hall. I was terrified of what was to come. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest and it felt like it would burst. My breath came out in short pants, heavy and labored. The floorboards creaked under me as I walked.

As I walked, I noticed a bright light at the end of the corridor. _Should I go towards it?_ I wondered. Gripping my marked arm tightly, I made my way towards the light. Silently, I prayed to the goddesses that I wouldn't die for following this light.

I followed the light to a set of double doors. Where had the light gone? Had it gone through the door? My gaze locked with the handles of the door. I sucked in a breath, filling my lungs with air, and opened the door.

A scream ripped through the air as I stepped through the threshold, only it wasn't from me. A ghostly woman, dressed in purple, soared by, giggling as she chased a blue blur. The blue blur was another woman. I gasped suddenly, having recognized them from the portrait. It was Meg and Beth! The two ghostly sisters looked at me and snickered. Raising a transparent hand, the purple one, Meg, released a terrible shriek. As she did so, two other ghosts, one in red and on in green, came forth. I assumed these two were Amy and Joelle.

I hissed as my marks burned insanely hot. It hurt to be this close to the Poes. I screamed as a chair suddenly launched itself at me. Ducking at the last minute, I clenched my right forearm as I dodged the bombardment of furniture. And since I was in a grand dining room, there was a lot to avoid.

My feet were suddenly swept out from under me as a chair hit me in the back of the knees, forcing me to sit down in said chair. The wood seemed to come alive as the armrests warped and wrapped around my wrists and it was the same with my ankles.

The chair levitated from the powers of the Poe sisters, and I screamed, both from the fear and the intense pain racing through me, mostly radiating from the same arm._ Why was I even born with this thing?! _my mind screamed. I watched, terrified, as the Poe sisters all lifted their hands up, summoning eerie torches with unnatural flames. A strange energy gathered between them before it leapt out towards me. Was this it? Was this the end? I clenched my eyes shut, expecting the absolute worse.

I waited… and waited… and waited. Feeling nothing, I opened my eyes and saw the backs of two more Poes. Flat and Sharp, I presumed. They had blocked the strange energy and dispersed it with a wave of their batons. The shorter of the two, Sharp, floated over to the sisters and began scolding them. He weaved his curly, red hair with his baton as he shouted in a ghostly language. Flat, on the other hand, broke my bonds and slowly set the chair down. I nodded at him before taking off, heading out of the room, taking what happened surprisingly well.

I ran for what seemed like hours when in reality, it had been about five minutes. I had endured the horrors of this house for a little more than two hours now. How much more did I have to go through? To make matters even worse, I still hadn't found Mido and his friends. I didn't even find their corpses like I had honestly expected to. If he had truly died, where would I even find his corpse and in what state?

Unexpectedly, I stopped. I felt my head turning to look down a different corridor. There, I faintly saw a shadowy figure turn a corner. Should I follow? Was it Mido? Me feet were already moving before my brain had even registered what happened.

I rounded the same corner the figure had and came face to face with a cracked door. I really hoped nothing was behind it. I really, truly did. I didn't think my heart could take it if there was something else.

Gripping the knob, I turned it and eased the door open. Behind it was a set of stairs, no doubt leading up into the attic. I gulped and started my ascent. Each step groaned at my weight, and on more than one occasion, I was sure I'd fall through the wooden surface.

Eventually making it up the stairs, I wasn't surprised to find that I had been right. It was the attic. I took a step inside. Out of nowhere, I was shoved into a pile of cluttered objects that had been obviously stored up here, I was picked up by the shoulders of my costume and was turned around violently.

An ear shattering scream tore its way from my throat as I stared into the dark, soulless eyes of a ReDead. It screamed just as loud as me, and I felt myself finally breakdown, my body was overcome with fear and had basically shut down, tears poured down my cheeks.

The thing dropped me, and I scrambled back into a corner, trembling. I never even noticed the light tingling sensation in my arm or the ReDead ripping off its head, revealing Mido in another costume. "Whoa," he gaped. "I think I broke her. Who would have thought that prerecorded scream was so good."

One of his cronies emerged from his hiding spot. "I don't know, Mido, man. She looks beat. Do you think something happened to her before she got here?"

"Yeah," the other one agreed, joining them. "Look at her costume. It wasn't red before and it smells funny now."

Mido groaned, probably rolling his eyes. "Who cares!?" he exclaimed. "It was worth it. I mean, did you see her face!? Hilarious!"

As Mido chattered on, laughing at his newest conquest, I turned my head and peaked at him through my dirty hair. My mind was screaming at me. _Why would he do this!? What was there to gain!?_

Suddenly, something dark fell from the rafters above. I jumped up in fright and found myself staring at the back of a cloaked man. Mido and his goons gaped, their eyes widening as big as saucers as the man made his way behind me. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and the man's long, dark cloak enveloped my tiny form.

"I suggest you gentlemen leave," he said, his voice warm and silky. "I don't take kindly to those who hurt my friends, and Xenia has been through a lot tonight."

I stiffened. How did he know my name? Who was this man?

Mido narrowed his eyes at said man. He spat in our direction, and I felt a rumble come from the chest of the man behind me. "And who the hell are you to give me orders!" Mido snapped.

The man rested his head on my shoulder. Whatever he did next had Mido and the other two boys screaming and running into each other. They fell to the floor and held onto each other tightly. "Leave," the man ordered, his voice suddenly cold and demanding. The boys wasted no time in scrambling out the door and out of the house. "Ah, finally they leave," the man said, sounding normal again.

I was eased down onto the floor and propped up against the wall. I looked up at my savior and saw them most handsome man I had ever seen. He looked almost familiar. "W-Who are you?" I stuttered.

The guy ran his slim fingers through dark hair. "I'm Link, the new transfer student."

I took in his strange appearance. The name matched with his face, but nothing else. "You look so different, though," I noted.

Link looked confused for a moment before realization flashed through his eyes. "Right," he said, grabbing at his hair. He pulled it off and showed off the golden-brown hair underneath. He ran his fingers though it before reaching for the red of his irises. When he next looked at me, his eyes were a striking cerulean. So he had been wearing a black wig and red contacts?

"N-Now I recognize you," I blushed.

Link laughed. "That's quite all right. My vampire costume is very realistic. I don't blame you for not recognizing me." Link's eyes scoped my form and he frowned. He unfastened his cloak from his shoulders and draped it over me. "Sorry about the sisters. When I bought the house. I didn't realize they and their brothers were residing here. I plan to teach them some manners before renovating the place."

I was shocked. "You bought this place? Why?"

He shrugged. "I like it. I grew up in a very traditional household, so I guess it reminds me of home. Now, what were you doing here?"

Looking down, I sighed. My fingers were unconsciously running over my pleasantly tingling marks. "Those three dared me to go inside when I…" I trailed off.

Link sighed as well. "When you got the fright of your life," he finished for me., and I nodded. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Well, to be honest, I'm grateful to those clowns."

"Why?" I looked at him strangely.

He smiled. "I finally got a reason to talk to you. I've been wanting to since day one. You always had a book in hand and kept to yourself. You intrigued me."

I blushed fiercely at the compliment. Normally, I couldn't get a guy to look at me let alone talk to me. So getting complimented was a huge step up. I brushed a few strands of hair behind a long, pointed ear and looked away from Link. He would have none of that, though.

Link grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his oceanic eyes. "Please, don't turn away from me, Xenia. I want to be able to stare into those unearthly eyes when we speak. Forever, really."

My cheeks grew hotter, if that was possible. I'm sure I was redder than a tomato. "Link," I breathed. "We hardly know each other."

He smiled softly. "Ah, but I wish to know you better, if you will permit me."

I nodded hesitantly. "S-Sure," I stammered. My fingers were still running over my marks. They buzzed still. "Let's start," I began, a little nervous. "Are you really a vampire or aren't you?"

Link raised an angular eyebrow before smirking. "I don't know, am I? It all depends on your perspective. Am I or aren't I? It's up to you, Xenia."

The way he said my name made me shiver. I didn't push Link any further, not wanting to back my only friend into a corner. Somehow, though, I already knew the answer. It might have been the tingling marks on my arm indicating a gentle, yet powerful supernatural presence. Or perhaps it was the glimpse of inhumanly sharp teeth nestled just behind those sinfully perfect lips that were, without a doubt, real. I could only ever hope to truly know.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked the story. It was interesting. Now what did you guys think? Do you people think Link is really a vampire? Or not? You decide! And yes, I know he wasn't in there a lot, but it was mainly focused on Xenia. And Link was still in there and he still saved the day... night?<strong>

**Please, rate and review!**

**HAPPY 2014 HALLOWEEN! Mwahahahahah! **


End file.
